Anchor
by Kyios
Summary: Isaac struggles when he realizes that the only thing keeping him human is the love he lost years ago. Isaac/OC, rated M for safety.
1. Preface

Preface

"Looks like you found your anchor." Derek remarked, still securing the shackles, just in case. "What is it?"

Issac paused looking off, "My father," he said, his features still oddly calm despite their wolf form.

"Your father locked you in an ice chest in the basement as punishment." Derek stiffened with the memory of the night he discovered that little fact.

"He didn't always." Isaac smiled a bit to himself, remembering things Derek never took the time to ask about. The fishing trips and family outings, the father-son walks along the river, the life lessons shared over home cooked meals, things that stopped after his mom died. Things that hadn't happened in years. Things that would never happen again. Anger started to poison the memories that were keeping him human, the wolf inside him began to gnaw on them, leaving only the memories of pain and fear, the sounds of screams and broken glass, the smell of tears and blood.

Derek noticed Isaac begin to tense up, his fingers moved quicker to lock the chains to Isaac's cuffs.

"Isaac? What's happening, talk to me." Derek attached another chain.

"It's not working anymore...I can feel it taking over" Isaac strained against the urge to kill rising inside him. Derek jumped back as Isaac lashed out, biting the air where Derek's left ear had just been. He thrashed against his bindings in intermittent spurts fighting against his newly acquired nature. He was somewhere between man and wolf, and both sides seemed equally matched.

"Derek? What's happening?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"You have to find your anchor, it's the only way to fight the wolf inside you." Derek made no attempt to get closer to the struggling boy, but rather sat on top of a seat a few rows away.

"I did!" Isaac managed before a howl tore from his throat.

"You found a type of anchor, love is a very powerful tie to our human side. You just have to find the right love." Derek walked back to better secure Erica and Boyd.

"But, I've never been in lo-" Suddenly Isaac was still and silent. Derek turned.

"Isaac?" He walked back towards him, making sure to stay out of reach, "Are you..." Derek trailed off because sitting in front of him, with his eyes tightly closed, in the light of the full moon, was a very human Isaac.


	2. The Bus Ride

Chapter One

The first day Isaac Lahey rode the bus to school, he met his best friend. She had brown hair that was kind of blondish in the sun and she wore a headband that matched her outfit each and every day. She used the bus stop right after his and every morning she would wave to her mom before she climbed up the too-big stairs and sat next to him. Chloe Leclair sat next to him because a little name tag told her she was supposed to. She talked to him because that was just the kind of girl she was.

"My name is Chloe," The five year old stuck her hand out towards Isaac, "and I'm going to be in Kindergarten."

"My name is Isaac," He shook her hand, "And I'm going to be in Kindergarten, too."

"Well, that's good." Chloe pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled at him, he never forgot that smile, "Because if we're going to sit together, we should be friends, and friends should both be in Kindergarten."

And so a friendship began that lasted long after Kindergarten was through. Isaac and Chloe were as close as two little kids could be. They played together at every recess and shared their snacks at snack time. Isaac didn't like bananas and Chloe hated animal crackers, so when either of these things were part of that day's snack, they both went without. Isaac helped her with addition. Chloe helped him with writing. They were ying and yang and nothing could pull them apart.

Kindergarten through third grade were good years for the two friends, filled with play-dates and birthday parties and games played in the park while their parents sat and talked. The two children had managed to create a friendship between their parents as well. Many nights were spent on either of their living room floors while their parents shared drinks after joint family dinners.

It wasn't until fourth grade that anything infringed on their friendship. Isaac talked less than he already did, leaving Chloe confused. Anytime she tried to ask what was wrong he would quickly change the subject and it would be almost like nothing was wrong. Almost... Even her parent's seeed sad. It wasn't until she snuck down the hall one night, listening outside her parents door, that she learned.

"Cancer," her mom whispered, "the doctors have tried everything, but there isn't much time left. They've said survival at this point-" Chloe's mom sat up as Chloe burst through the door sobbing.

"Baby, what's wrong." She jumped out of bed and her father sat up. Chloe ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, are you gonna die?" Chloe choked out, sobbing louder.

"Oh, sweetheart, no. I'm not going to die." Chloe seemed to calm a little at her words, until she looked at her father.

"Daddy!" She was on his lap in a flash, sobbing again.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm not going to die, either." He soothed her, rubbing small circles in her back.

"The- then who's dying?" Her parents shared a look, that Chloe had only seen a few times before, only when very bad things were happening.

"Chloe, Isaac's mom is very sick, and the doctors don't think she is going to get any better..." Her parents spent most of that night explaining things like cancer and chemotherapy to the inquisitive girl. The next day on the bus, Isaac was staring out the window when she sat down.

"I know about your mom," She whispered. That had always been their way with each other; straight forward, no secrets, no lies, no judgment. This had been the first secret either of them had ever kept. Isaac's back stiffened at her words, but he didn't pull away when she reached for his hand. And she didn't say anything when he turned to face her, wiping the last few tears, for now, from his eyes. When the bus pulled up to the school she patted his hand and the pair got off the bus.

"Thanks," Isaac said holding the door for her.

"Your welcome," she smiled, she didn't have to say anymore. They were back on the same page, for now.


	3. A Note

**AU: Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I've been preparing to travel and this chapter was really emotional. So, it was basically the perfect storm for a long wait, but I hope I make up for it with this chapter.**

Chapter Two

She lived longer than the doctors expected, quite a bit longer, through the summer and into fall. She had even started to feel better for awhile, coming to the joint family dinners, though they weren't held nearly as often, and going to Camden's summer swim meets. Isaac actually started to believe that she was going to get better. She made it to Isaac's birthday, as she had promised him she would. And she died the next day.

It was a Friday, school had only started a few weeks before. She'd woken up, early as always, and gotten the boy's breakfast ready, cereal for Camden and toast for Issac. She made them both the same lunch and slipped a little note in Isaac's like she did everyday, and while Camden had out grown such things many years ago, she slipped one into his as well. The boys came down the stairs, late as always, and ate quickly. They nearly forgot their lunches on the way out the door.

"Boys!" She hurried down the sidewalk after them and handed the brown paper bags to them as they boarded the bus. Camden took his quickly and gave his mother a quick hug; a junior in high school, this small scene was the last thing he wanted people to see. Isaac, however, gave his mother a large hug, not caring what people thought. Isaac finally took his seat next to Chloe.

"She's looking a lot better, Isaac." Chloe smiled and waved to Mrs. Lahey. She smiled back, coughing a little.

"Yeah, she is." Isaac settled deeper into his seat, a bit of the tension he'd be holding or months seeping out of his shoulders. That's when he heard it, a tiny snicker behind him. He turned, looking around the edge of the seat and made eye contact with Steven Russel, easily the dumbest kid in the fifth grade and mean to match.

"What are you looking at Momma's Boy, I ain't your mommy." Isaac tried to punch him, but Chloe grabbed his arm and slid him across the seat, quickly taking his place on the aisle. Issac tried to push past her but she stopped him with a look.

"The last thing you need is a suspension." She stated very quietly. He didn't protest but he was still furious. Chloe turned around to see Steven laughing still.

"What do you want-" Chloe punched him square in the nose before he could come up with whatever idiotic name he was going to. He started crying as blood ran from his nose. Isaac sat there stunned. A bus monitor rushed over immediately and handed him a tissue.

"What happened? Chloe?" The bus monitor stared shocked, not only was Chloe a model rider but she was exemplary. She had never so much as spoken too loudly.

"He made fun of Isaac's mom, Ma'am," Chloe stared the woman straight in the eyes, "and well, Ma'am, I've always been taught that you stand up for your friends."

It was clear that the woman was torn, all the town of Beacon Hills knew of Mrs. Lahey condition, but hitting was never allowed.

"I understand, Chloe but hitting is never unacceptable." She stated in a tone that implied she disagreed, "You'll have to report to the Principal's office as soon as we arrive at school, until then, come sit by me."

As Chloe leaned over to gather a few things that had spilled from her backpack, Isaac whispered in her ear.

"You didn't have to do that," He stated quickly. She turned her head so the bus monitor could not see her face hidden behind Isaac's head.

"Yes, I did." And then she kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled away. The monitor didn't see, or chose not to say anything and walked Chloe to the front of the bus. Issac sat stunned, Chloe had just kissed him. He stared blankly at the seat in front of him until they reached the school.

Chloe was returned to class twenty minutes after class had begun and sat in her assigned seat a few rows form Isaac. They didn't get a chance to talk until lunch recess.

They walked off to a corner of the playground that most kids ignored. There was only one tree, which they weren't allowed climb, over there. But, it was a quiet place to talk. They both sat beneath the tree, a few feet between them.

"You kissed me." Isaac poked at the dirt with a stick. He didn't sound mad, or sad. He didn't sound anything.

"Yes, I did." Chloe echoed her words from earlier.

"Why?" Isaac's poking became squiggling.

"Because you're my best friend and it felt like the right thing to do. Was it the wrong thing?" Chloe picked up a stick as well and started crossing her squiggles with Isaac's.

"No," Isaac said shrugging, "I guess not."

"Okay then." She scooted closer to him and they continued drawing in the dirt. The bell rang and they stood up brushing the dirt off themselves. A small piece of paper fell from Isaac's pocket as he stood and Chloe picked it up.

"What's this?" She said handing it back to him.

"Just a note from my mom," He said throwing it in a small trash bin once they were inside the classroom.

An office aid came to pull Isaac out of class right after lunch. He didn't come back to class. Chloe's didn't need to be told what had happened. She had known when the Aide had told Isaac to bring his things with him. As the dismissal bell rang and Chloe slipped on her jacket she leaned over more quickly than anyone could see and pulled a small slip of paper from the waste basket.


	4. The Funeral

Chapter Three

Chloe's mother, Judith, had become Mrs. Lahey's closest friend in the last few years and so she had hardly batted an eye when Mr. Lahey had called and asked her to plan the service. She had picked flowers that she knew Rebecca had always loved. Flowers she had told her, one girls-night over drinks, that she thought Chloe should use when she married Isaac. They had both laughed.

"What about peonies and orchids?" She had asked and Mr. Lahey had barely nodded.

She found pictures of her and the boys in scrapbooks Mr. Lahey had dropped by the house, hardly staying long enough to leave. She even managed to find a few pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Lahey together. She sent announcements and even wrote the obituary.

She bought Isaac a suit and both of the boys ties. Camden had thanked her and offered her money, almost aggressively, but she just hugged him and refused. She cooked dinner for the boys most nights and put left overs in the fridge. Mr. Lahey had all but stopped functioning. She had made sure that they were sitting next to the Laheys during the packed service.

The weather was beautiful the day they laid Rebecca Lahey to rest. The sun shone through the trees, which were in their full autumn colors. Lots of people came, parents from the swim team, who had sat beside her at so many meets, and all of her co-workers and neighbors. Most of Camden's friends and teammates were there as well, offering their condolences with hugs, and hand shakes. The only person Isaac's age that was there was Chloe. She sat next to him through the service with her mom and father.

When the service began to move to the cemetery Chloe slipped something in Isaac's hand.

"Where did you get this?" He whispered as they approached the grave site.

"I thought you'd want it back," She said back before her mother hushed her. Isaac clutched the small piece of paper tightly then stuck it in his pocket before his father could see. Mr. Lahey was extremely calm through the whole service until they started to lower the casket and Isaac started to cry.

"Stop, now." That was all he'd said, barely louder than a whisper, Chloe didn't even think her mother heard; but she and Isaac had. Chloe's hair stood on end, she didn't know why, but she was suddenly very afraid. Her mother took her sudden shudder for a stifled sob and rubbed her arm comfortingly. Isaac looked at the ground until it was time to leave. The Leclairs gave their condolences to all three Laheys, taking Isaac's silence for sadness, and then left.

Isaac was glad to ride in the back seat when they got in the car, that way his father wouldn't see that he was still crying. Camden, however, was in the front seat.

"Did you give the money to Mrs. Leclair like I told you to?" He asked, hands on the steering wheel, eyes forward. Camden knew what was coming.

"Yes," He lied. While he had tried, once again, to give Mrs. Leclair the money, she had refused to accept it.

"You know better than to lie to me, Camden." Mr. Lahey put the car in reverse and pulled out the parking space. He started to drive home. Isaac was too lost in his own grief to feel the tension in the car. When they got home Isaac's father kept the doors to the car locked. By this time Isaac had his tears stopped enough that his father chose to ignore them.

"Isaac go up to your room, and I don't want anymore crying, understood?" Isaac nodded and his father unlocked the car door. He was used to his father being stern, but his mother had always softened him, stopped him from really losing his temper. He knew better than to argue with his father anymore. Isaac ran to the front door and didn't look back. Isaac didn't see his father hit his brother for the first time. Instead, he bolted to his room and laid in his bed for hours until he finally fell asleep.


	5. A Fall

**AN: So I totally fail, I know, but I've had the busiest week ever this week so I made this chapter extra long to make up for it, okay? I will try not to have that long of a wait again. Hope you enjoy case this one goes places guys...**

Chapter Four

Camden came into Isaac's room around midnight and woke him.

"You need to put your pajamas on, Bud." Camden tossed Isaac's pajama bottoms on to his bed. Camden had left the lights off and Isaac was confused. Small beams of moonlight filtered in through his blinds.

"Huh? Why do I-" Isaac mumbled, sitting up. Camden kept digging through the dresser for a shirt.

"You'll ruin your suit." He found a shirt and threw it to Isaac. He went to the door and was half way out when Issac stopped him.

"Cam?" Isaac said quietly. His brother stopped but didn't turn around. He was silhouetted by the light from the hall.

"What, Isaac?" Camden snapped from the doorway.

"I can't get my tie off..." Isaac started crying again, the stress of the day and Camden's snapping pushing him back over the edge.

"Ah, shit." Camden muttered to himself, then louder, "it's fine, don't cry." He walked over to the bed and started undoing his tie. Isaac sat sniffling, tucking his chin so his older brother wouldn't see him crying again. Camden fumbled with the tie and sighed.

"You have to look up or I can't get this off." Isaac looked up.

"What happened to your face?!" Isaac leaned back in shock and then forward again to get a better look. Camden had a fresh black eye, and it was bad. The skin under his eye was purple and black even black in a few spots. The top of his cheek had even started to split open. Isaac saw the edge of another bruise peeking over the edge of his collar. Camden pulled off Isaac's tie and threw it on the nightstand.

"Just change and go to bed...and watch yourself on the stairs to the basement, you could trip." Camden left and Isaac did as he said. He didn't have the energy to question his brother. He just took what he heard as the truth, after all, his brother didn't lie to him.

Life kept going, as much as Isaac didn't want it to. His dad continued coaching swim and Camden kept swimming. Isaac spent most afternoons alone, doing homework and reading comic books. Then his father would come home, most of the time he was too busy berating Camden for snafus at practice to even notice his younger son. Isaac wasn't completely oblivious, but he didn't know just how bad things were for Camden. Camden did his best to take the blunt of his father's anger upon himself and keep it from affecting his brother. He would take the blame when Issac made a mess and forgot to clean it up or broke something in the house. But Camden couldn't always be there...

"I'm glad your dad let me come over," Chloe took off her shoes. And took her backpack up the stairs.

"Me too," Isaac said kicking his shoes off at the bottom of the stairs and scrambling after her. It had been a full month since the funeral and Mr. Lahey had not let Isaac have any friends over, or go over to anyone else's house for that matter.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly with the two of them catching up, Isaac telling her that the State swim meet was in a few days and Chloe telling him that she was going to Chicago with her family for Christmas to visit her grandma. The sun started setting. Far too soon, Isaac heard the door slam and Camden start climbing the stairs. He stuck his head in the door.

"Hey, Chloe. I think you should probably be heading home now." He looked more upset than he normally did after practice so Isaac figured his dad would probably be in a worse mood. Chloe packed he backpack and Isaac got up to walk her out. She started putting on her backpack.

"Maybe I can come over again tomorrow," Chloe turned back to smile at Isaac when she tripped. It was only a few steps and she almost caught herself but then she slipped more on Isaac's shoe. She tried to put her arms out but still smashed into the small table next to the door. The one with Mrs. Lahey's pictures and some dried flowers from the funeral. Isaac rushed over to Chloe.

"Are you okay?" He looked and saw blood on the floor. Chloe didn't have a chance to answer before Mr. Lahey was there.

"What in the hell did you do?" He shoved Isaac to the side, sending him flying into the wall, and pulled Chloe of the ground. The cut on her hand from the broken picture kept bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Chloe was crying while she tried to answer. Isaac sat on the ground, scared to move.

"Do you know what you've done? That was Rebecca's favorite frame!" Mr. Lahey raised his hand and Isaac opened his mouth to shout when Camden grabbed his shoulder.

"Dad! Stop!" Mr. Lahey turned around and faced Camden.

"What the fuck did you just say to me, Camden?" Mr. Lahey had let go of Chloe and she quickly went over to Isaac.

"Are you okay?" Chloe said holding her still bleeding hand and crying. Isaac nodded, he'd never seen his father like this.

"Get out now!" Camden shouted and she ran out the door. Leaving her shoes in the house she ran out into the yard and then around the side of the house hiding in the shadows there. Isaac followed her.

"Isaac, I'm sorry!" She sobbed, blood on her face and shirt.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to. I've never seen him like that." He handed Chloe's shoes to her. He took her backpack and pulled a pack of Kleenex out of her bag and pressed them on her hand. They heard more shouting from inside the house.

"He almost hit me!" Chloe was shocked. Her parents had never hit her.

"No, he wouldn't have, my dad isn't some child beater, Chloe." Isaac got defensive. "He was just angry cause broke my mom's picture."

"I didn't mean to!" He pulled the Kleenex off her hand, but it was still bleeding.

"I think you should go home. I'll tell my dad you're sorry." Isaac helped her off of the ground.

"Okay," Chloe sniffed. The yelling inside had stopped a few minutes ago and Mr. Lahey appeared at the door as Chloe stood up her bike.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Chloe, I know you didn't mean to break the picture. Would you like a bandage for your hand?" Isaac nodded to Chloe.

"Yes, please." Chloe stammered. "I'm very sorry." They walked back inside.

"I know you are." Mr. Lahey bandaged her hand in the kitchen and walked her to the door. Isaac walked her out to her bike.

"Please, don't tell your parents that my dad got so mad. He didn't mean it." Isaac looked into Chloe's eyes. She could see that he believed what he said.

"Okay, I won't." She hugged her best friend and hopped on her bike and went home. She kept her word, she didn't tell her parents how mad Mr. Lahey had been, but she never forgot that night.


	6. The First Night

**AN: I wrestled with this chapter a lot, guys. I really wanted t get it up to present time, at least you know the beginning of season 2. So I hope the time passage makes up for the wait. :) **

Chapter Five

Isaac came back inside and went up to Camden's room, wanting to see if he was alright, but he wasn't there. He went back down stairs and his father was coming out of the basement.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Isaac stood at the foot of the stairs.

"I want that cleaned up, now," His father stared at him intently. "And I don't want that little bitch in my house ever again. Understood?"

"But. Dad-" Isaac started to say, shocked by his father's words.

"I swear to God, Isaac, if I see her here again, you will never see her again. Now, I said 'Understood?'!" He bellowed, smacking another picture frame on the floor, causing it to shatter as well.

"Yes," Isaac shrunk back.

"Good, now clean this up and go to bed." His father walked past him and up the stairs, stopping only to pull the picture of Rebecca Lahey from the mess of glass and blood on the floor.

Isaac cleaned all of the glass and debris from the night and scrubbed up Chloe's blood. He didn't see Camden at all until they left for school the next morning and when he saw the look on Camden's face, he started to realize he might not want to know where he had been.

* * *

Isaac's father had carried over his no Chloe decree to include Isaac's few other friends as well, so he hadn't spent any time outside of school with anyone for weeks. Chloe had tried to get him to come over to her house, but Isaac was too afraid to ask his father. He just kept making excuses and eventually Chloe stopped asking. Isaac just kept to himself at home and Camden continued to keep their father's anger focused on him.

But it was starting to take it's toll on Camden, spending every waking moment, and most of his nights because of nightmares, under his father's tyranny. He was a senior in high school and instead of hanging out with his friends and going on dates, he was taking care of his brother and fighting with his father. Until they won the State Swim meet. For the first time since his mom had died, Camden's father told him he was proud of him. He even offered to throw a party for the whole team, offered to buy them beer. Camden jumped at the chance for one normal night. All of his teammates, his closest friends, arrived that night as the sun was setting and they moved to the back yard. For once Camden was excited to get in the pool he father had installed so he'd never lack for practice.

Isaac came downstairs about an hour after the party started and looked out at his brother and his friends, searching for his father. His friend Matt had asked him that day at school if he could come over and trade his last few X-Men comics for his newest Spiderman. Isaac didn't like X-Men, but he knew Chloe did. He thought if he got the comic books for her she might forgive him for blowing her off for the last few weeks. He knew he should have said no until he asked his father but he wanted to forgive him so badly.

"Hey, Isaac!" His father clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" He stiffened and waited for his father to yell at him.

"What the hell are you sorry for, boy?" Mr. Lahey laughed and Isaac realized he didn't know why he had said sorry.

"Nothing, I just, I was just wondering," Isaac stammered, "Um...Can my friend Matt come over? Just for a minute? We just want to look at some comics." Isaac waited for his father to tell him no and sent him inside.

"Oh, sure, I don't see why not, you've been behaving yourself." Mr. Lahey patted Isaac on the back and then walked over towards the garage attached to the house.

"Thanks, Dad!" Isaac rushed inside before he could change his mind and ran right into Matt.

"Sorry, the door was open." Matt steadied himself, "I brought the comics." He held up a paper bag.

"Oh, okay, I'll go get mine." Isaac ran upstairs. Matt moved closer to the back door when he heard the music and laughter. He saw the whole swim team throwing each other in the pool.

"What are you staring at?" Mat spun around and saw Camden staring down at him. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks red. He was smirking.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Isaac." Matt was shaking.

"You wanna go in?" Camden grabbed Matt by his upper arms, lifting him easily. Matt dropped his bag and started kicking, screaming that he couldn't swim. All of the other partiers laughed, finding the spectacle entertaining in their drunken haze. Camden laughed and tossed the boy into the pool, watching as he sunk to the bottom. The teens stood around laughing waiting for the boy to come up when Isaac came to the door. At the same time, his father raced out of the garage and dove into the pool pulling the boy from the bottom. Camden grabbed Matt and drug him on to the deck, stepping out of the way as Mr. Lahey got out of the pool. Mr. Lahey shook Matt and he stirred coughing up water.

"You tell no one! No one! This," Mr. Lahey yelled, " this is your fault! You don't know how to swim? What kind of little bastard doesn't know how to swim?"

Mr. Lahey pulled Matt to his feet and noticed Isaac at the door. He walked Matt over by the arm.

"You sure know how to pick your friends, Isaac." He spat. "Get him out of here." He pushed Matt to Isaac. And then turned back to the party, telling everyone to keep having fun. Matt was still coughing. Isaac leaned down and picked up Matt's comics.

"Here you go." He didn't make eye contact as he handed Matt his copy of Spiderman.

"I'm all wet," Matt sniffled, trying to stop crying, "I'll ruin it."

Isaac looked over and saw his father staring their way, he debated a second and then ran inside, waving for Matt to follow him. He grabbed a zip lock bag from the kitchen and slipped the comic inside.

"Here," Isaac handed him the bag, "now, please go."

Matt turned to leave and he barely heard Isaac say under his breath, "I'm sorry."

Matt walked out the front door and Isaac had just shut it behind him when he was slammed face first into it.

"You will clean the mess your dumbass, little friend made and then you will come find me." Mr. Lahey whispered in Isaac's ear. He was released and turned to see his father walking out the back door. Isaac cleaned up all of the water, shaking the whole time, and by the time he was done, everyone had left the party and Camden was passed outupstairs. Isaac found his father in the study..

"I cleaned the water up, Dad, I'm sorry." Isaac stood in the doorway.

"Sorry is getting to be about the only thing you say to me, Isaac. I'm starting to think you want to keep making me angry." He father shut off the television and walked over to the boy.

"No, Dad, I don't-" Isaac started.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Mr. Lahey shouted and smacked him hard across the face. Isaac slammed into the door frame.

"Dad!" Isaac threw his hands up.

"Did I tell you to speak?!" He repeated pulling Isaac up by the collar.

"No!" Isaac grabbed at his father's wrists, struggling against his grip.

"Then shut up!" Mr. Lahey started dragging Isaac down the hall.

"Dad, please, you're hurting me!" Isaac thrashed.

"I said shut the fuck up, Isaac! God how stupid are you?" Mr. Lahey opened the door that led to the basement with one hand, still holding Isaac with the other. Isaac kept his mouth shut and his father carried him down into the basement. He set him on his feet in front of their ice chest.

"Now, I thought you were well enough behaved to not need this punishment, Isaac. But you just keep misbehaving." His father pulled a lock of the chest that Isaac had never seen before. "Bringing those stupid little friends of your over to my house, and letting them make a mess of it? Ruining my things. And yet you still talk to them, still bring them over here. Don't think I don't know you still talk to that little bitch, Chloe. God, her mother calls at least twice a week trying to find a time for you to 'spend time' with her."

"What punishment?" Isaac whispered. His father threw open the lid and Isaac saw the chest had been emptied.

"Get in." Mr. Lahey stood in front of Isaac, arms crossed, padlock still in hand.

"Are you crazy?" Isaac balked. The padlock collided with Isaac's ear as his father swung at him. Isaac tried to run past him but Mr. Lahey grabbed him by the waste, lifting him easily. HE carried him back to the chest.

"No, Dad, no!" He screamed, and when he father didn't listen. "Camden! Camden, help! CAMDEN!"

But his brother was passed out, drunk, two floors up. Mr. Lahey shoved him into the ice chest and held him down by his neck.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Isaac. This is what you deserve." Mr. Lahey hissed and started to lean back and stopped. "Now, I want you to spend the night thinking of how you're going to tell that little whore that you're never going to see her again."

Then he leaned all the way back and shut the lid. Isaac heard the lock shut, his father's footsteps on the stairs, and the door to the basement swing shut. He screamed until his voice was gone, scratching at the inside of the chest until his fingers bled, until he finally slumped against the frigid wall, all of his energy spent. He did not sleep that night, that first night in the chest.

* * *

At school on Monday, the last day of the year, Chloe rushed up to Isaac asking about his eye, but he just shrugged her off and went into the classroom. He spent the morning thinking of how he was going to tell her and at lunch he just did.

"We can't be friends anymore." He said as they both sat under their usually tree.

"What?" Chloe stopped drawing in the dirt.

"I mean, we can't hang out or talk anymore." Isaac picked at the grass, refusing to look at her. Chloe didn't respond for a minute, drawing again in the dirt with her stick.

"Is it because of your dad?" She hugged her knees to her chest. Isaac steeled himself.

"No, it's because I don't want to talk to you anymore. Because, I don't like you." Isaac pushed himself off the ground and left Chloe crying under their tree. The rest of the day passed in a blur of goodbyes and hugs, none of which Isaac was involved in, and when the day ended he got on the bus quickly. Much to his surprise, Chloe took her normal seat next to him.

"I told you I didn't want-" Chloe stopped him.

"I know what you said." She slipped a small piece of paper in his hand and the walked to the middle of the bus and took a seat next to Lydia Martin. He unfolded the paper and saw it was a drawing, a symbol he'd seen Chloe draw in the dirt many times before; it was a heart with an infinity sign draw looping through the widest part. Underneath the symbol it said: 'They can keep us apart, they can never separate us.'

Isaac looked back and saw Chloe laughing with Lydia. He hid the paper in his backpack and waited for the bus to reach his house. When it did, he raced up to his room and put the paper in a small box. The box held another note. Then Isaac took the box containing the only ties to love he had left, and hid it far under his bed.

* * *

Camden left for boot camp the next week, and hell on earth began for Isaac Lahey.


	7. An Accident

Chapter Six

The summer passed in a blur for Isaac. His father began working at the graveyard and Isaac was left alone almost every night. During the days he cleaned, cooked, and took care of the house and himself; doing everything Camden had before he'd left. The day he'd left he gave Isaac one of his swimming medals, not because he wanted Isaac to be some star swimmer, but because he didn't have much else to give him. Isaac put it in the box with his mother and Chloe's notes.

* * *

Isaac didn't talk to Chloe when school started up again. His father got him a bike to ride to middle school for his birthday, which meant he didn't have to try and avoid her on the bus. The bike was a surprise as Isaac had been sure his father had forgotten his birthday. He managed to sit as far away as from Chloe possible in all of their shared classes and at lunch. Eventually, she stopped trying to catch him in the halls and ask him about his summer. She stopped waiting by his bike after school. And as much as Isaac missed her, he kept away. His father's threat clung to his mind, and so he pushed her from it. The only sign that she hadn't given up on him appeared, slipped in his locker, every year on the 22nd of September; a small drawing of the infinity heart. Even the first year of high school, it appeared. He never acknowledged them, but he kept each one and placed it in the small box under his bed.

* * *

He started working at the graveyard the summer before his sophomore year. He had begged his father not to make him, that discussion had ended in the basement. So every day, and some nights, Isaac went to the graveyard and worked. He pulled weeds, polished head stones, and, eventually, dug the graves with a backhoe. He hated that the most. He never understood why, but his father made him dig the graves at night. He suspected it was to scare him and he hated that it did.

On his first night digging, he had three graves to dig. His father showed him how to dig the first one and helped him with the second. Then his father went to work on paper work and open some packages that had been delivered that day. Isaac went to dig the third grave; he got it started pretty well, but the machine seemed to be acting weird. He went to dump the third load of dirt when there was a loud grinding noise and a burning smell filled his nose. All of the controls locked up and the noise got louder. His father came running out of the caretaker's shack, cursing at his son and holding the box cutter he'd been using. Isaac had seen the look on his father's face before. He turned to jump out of the back hoe but his father caught him by the back of his jacket. He started thrashing and managed to slip out of his jacket, but his dad hadn't dropped the box cutter. He felt it bite into his lower back and cut all the way up to his shoulder. He gasped, but didn't stop when he dropped to the ground. He ran through the graveyard into the forest, not sure where he was running, just knowing he had to get out of there.

He didn't know how long he'd run, but he found himself near a neighborhood on the edge of town when he fell to his hands and knees. He was just on the edge of someone's backyard and he prayed they weren't home. He felt the blood dripping down his side and started to feel the pain of the large slash in his flesh. His face was covered in dirt. He tried to stand and managed to get to his feet for a brief moment before he pitched forward and fell on to the edge of the lawn.

"Hello?" He heard a voice call out from the house. "Wh-who's there?" The voice shook. He tried to push himself backwards into the shadows.

"Hey! I see you!" The girl shouted. He heard steps on the back porch. "Who are you? What are you doing? Get out of my-Oh my God!" Isaac had pushed himself up on to his knees and she saw his t-shirt soaked with blood. The girl ran forward and caught Isaac as he fell again, his head falling on her shoulder.

"Hey, just, just hold on I'll call an ambulance." She dug through the pocket of her sweatshirt, which was now smeared with Isaac's blood, simultaneously trying to drag him to the house.

"No, no...ambulance. He said never...'s my fault." He struggled feebly against her support, his words slurring.

"Who said what?" She asked. They had reached the stairs going up to her porch and she turned and placed him on them. He didn't answer.

"Listen, it's gonna be okay. Just, hold on." She pulled out her phone and dialed. He grabbed it from her hands and threw it towards the yard. Both of their eyes followed the cell as it flew and landed at the foot of a large tree. Isaac knew that tree.

"Oh, no," Isaac covered his face with his hands. "no, please. I have to go."

"Please, I don't know what happened to you, but you need to let me-" She grabbed his wrist and he looked up into her eyes. The fear in her eyes turned to confusion, and then pain, before settling on determination.

"Please, Chloe, let me go." Isaac whimpered.

"Not a chance. Get in the house." She pulled him to his feet. Isaac was starting to catch his breath and feel a little less lightheaded, but the pain in his back was still intense.

"Chloe, he said that he'd-" Isaac started. Chloe turned him to face her.

"I don't give a damn what your father said Isaac, I'm not letting you die in my backyard." She pulled open the door and set him down on one of the bar stools in her kitchen. She went to the closet and pulled out a large first-aid kit.

"That thing is the size of a suitcase," Isaac marveled. She pulled packages of all sorts of things out of the case. A tube of some kind of cream and all kinds of bandages and gauze. A large bottle of disinfectant.

"My mom bought it the day after I sliced open my hand." She said digging through more of the pockets "We hardly ever use it, she over reacts sometimes."

"Oh," Isaac started shaking, "Sorry about that by the way."

"You apologized already." She came around the counter, "Now hold still," he heard two snips and felt cold air on his chest. He looked at her.

"You shirt was ruined anyway. I'll give you one of dad's." She grabbed a piece of gauze and the disinfectant.

"Where are they anywa-OW!" He jumped when she started gently rubbing the cut with the disinfectant.

"The quicker I do this the less it will hurt. And they're out of town for the week." She wiped all of the blood she could away, but it kept coming. The cut wasn't as deep as it looked, but it was long. She reached around him and grabbed more gauze holding it on the wound with both hands straight up and down, end to end.

"I didn't mean to come here." Isaac whispered, "I just started running."

"I'm glad you did." She grabbed another piece of gauze repeating the procedure, but this time she rubbed the cream, a topical anesthetic on it. Then, she pulled the last piece of gauze from the counter along with the roll of medical tape and a box of what looked like bandages. Isaac felt Chloe place a small bandage every inch down the cut and he realized what they were, butterfly bandages. She was giving him makeshift stitches. She taped the piece of gauze firmly at the top and bottom and, more softly, in the middle.

"There, it's still really bad and I still think you should see a doctor," She said from behind him but at least you won't bleed to death. I don't think.

"You don't think?" Isaac laughed and turned to face Chloe. He stopped when he saw the tears running down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"I know he told we couldn't be friends, Isaac, I get that. I really do." She sniffed. "But I didn't think he could make you forget me."

"What?" Isaac stared at her, shocked.

"I tried so hard to make sure you knew I was still here, and you never acknowledged it. I watched every year, I left the note and I watched. And you just shoved it in bag like it was trash. I saw your face, you just looked so confused and it killed me that I couldn't just go up and tell you that it was me. That I missed you." By now she was sobbing.

"I always knew," He got up, trying not to wince from the pain, and put his hands on her shoulders, "every year, I knew. And it was all that kept me going, knowing that in my room, under my bed, in a little box was a pile of notes that meant _you _hadn't forgotten _me. _I was confused because every year I was sure it was the year that you'd give up on me."

He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She looked down and he put his chin on her head.

"I never gave up not for one second." She pulled back and looked at him. "I'm a terrible friend. I'm sorry."

"Why would you say that?" Isaac balked.

"Because I should have known that he was hurting you. I knew it deep down, I did, but I didn't let myself believe it." She was crying again. "Please, Isaac, don't go back."

"I have to Chloe, if I run away," He stared into her eyes, "or turn him in now, he'll go to prison. He doesn't deserve that."

"Yes, he does." He stopped her.

"No, he doesn't. Chloe, he's lost everything. I'm all he has left." Isaac started to tear up.

"I heard about Camden. I'm really sorry. I was at the service, way in the back." She leaned back against his chest.

"That means a lot, thank you." He held her tightly. "He's just trying to figure things out Chloe, he's not a bad man. And, if he did go to prison, I would get put into foster care. I only have a few years left and then I can move out. I don't want to be ripped away from my life, Chloe."

"What life?" She muttered. He cupped a hand under her chin.

"You." He kissed her softly. She leaned back.

"If you do this, you can't pull away again." She said.

"I might not have a choice." He stared back, trying to think of what he could do.

"You always have a choice." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.


	8. The Kiss

**AN: I got totally caught up in moving! Sorry for the delay! I wanted this chapter up so badly! It sat in my head for DAYS before I could get it on paper. I know it's not long, but I wanted to get it to you guys. A longer one should be coming soon. Soon he meets Derek...**

Chapter Seven

Isaac's senses kicked into overdrive. He smelled Chloe's perfume; sweet, but not overpowering. He felt her heart beating and his. He tasted her lips, soft and sweet, on his. This was the kiss he'd wished for everyday. This was the kiss that could change everything. This was the kiss that he still couldn't have.

Chloe shifted so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and Isaac pulled back.

"I-I-" Isaac stammered trying to find the words to explain, not only to Chloe, but to himself. Chloe stepped back, a look of pain on her face, and then turned and walked down a hallway. Isaac debated following her but she was back before he could.

"Here." She whispered, handing him a shirt identical to the one he'd been wearing. He slipped it on, wincing when the cut pulled.

"Chloe, it's not that I don't-" She held up a hand not making eye contact.

"Just go, please." He moved forward and she stepped back, "Please."

He was about to say no and refuse to leave until she let him try and explain, when he saw tears falling on her chest. Small drops left dark pink spots on her hooded sweatshirt and they broke Isaac's heart. He left. It killed him, but he left without another word. He walked out the back door and then back into the woods. He took a path he remembered from his childhood and soon found himself in his own neighborhood.

His father was waiting for him when he walked through the door.

"I finished your work. Don't expect to get off so easy next time." His father said coming out of the kitchen. "You can't quit things half way, Isaac. I got half a mind to teach you a lesson. Ditching your job because you broke something; that's just bad work ethic, boy."

By this time, his father had reached him and was standing toe to toe with him. Isaac kept his eyes trained on a few spots of blood that had dried on his shoe.

"Look at me when I talk to you." His father grabbed Isaac's chin and forced his face up. Isaac smacked his hand away. He knew what was coming and ducked, barely missing his father's fist. It slammed into the door behind him. He ducked under the irate man's arm and sprinted for the back door. It was locked. He spun around and managed to get an arm up to block the next blow and counter with one of his own. It connected solidly with his father's chin. It set his father off balance a bit off balance, but not enough to give him an advantage. He wasn't able to stop the swift upper cut to gut that his father delivered.

He dropped to the ground, coughing violently. He felt the gash on his back split open as he twisted on the floor. Distracted by the pain, he didn't anticipate the kicks. They came quickly, first his stomach and then his back and head when he curled into a ball. Isaac desperately fought the urge to scream, but the pain got to be too much. His screams echoed off the walls and hurt his own ears.

"Dad! Please stop!" He tried to curl tighter when one kick landed right on the cut on his back. The pain caused his back to arch, uncurling his body. He saw the boot headed straight for his face and then nothing.

He woke up in the ice box, blood pooled around him. He didn't try and fight his way out. He simply sat and waited. Whether to be let out, or to let go, he wasn't sure.


	9. A Try Out

**AN: I'm sorry :( I was so busy getting ready for school I barely had a minute to breathe! I literally sat down to write everyday and then would get pulled away by crazy school/life stuff! I know it isn't the longest, but it's setting us up for the biggest chapter yet. Forgive me please?**

Chapter Eight

School was worse after his falling out with Chloe. Not only did he have three classes with her; none of which he could change or get out of, but, Mr. Harris had sat the two of them next to each other in Chemistry. She didn't say anything for the first week of school, opting instead to take the most detailed notes Isaac had ever seen. For his part, Isaac didn't push things. He sat quietly, faced forward, he didn't pass her notes or anything of the sort. But he wanted too. He had notes shoved in his notebook, words pushed their way to his lips, but he said nothing, did nothing. He resigned himself to the fact that she hated him.

Isaac's father decided it was time that he "maned up" and started playing sports. Isaac figured his father would want him to swim. He brought the idea up over dinner, and his father immediately shot it down. He told Isaac firmly that he was not going to have him "tarnishing his brother's memory" by failing at swimming. So he signed up for lacrosse. He didn't want to play the aggressive sport. He got the crap kicked out of him enough at home. But that was his father's decision, so he signed up and went to try-outs.

He'd never played before, but he'd seen one game freshman year. He got the gist of the rules and felt almost excited for the try-outs. That was until he showed up and saw the other boys warming up. They were all passing balls back and forth faster than Isaac's eyes could follow. He felt his stomach knot up. There was no way he was going to make the team. Even the other boys in his grade seemed to have a better chance than him. He saw two boys he hadn't talked to often but knew from the halls passing a ball back and forth, dropping it more than the rest. One of the boys pulled out an inhaler while the other looked in the stands at Lydia Martin.

"Well," he mumbled, "I'll probably do better than them."

Try-outs began and Isaac was right, he did do better than the two clumsy boys. And a few others too. His speed gave him an advantage over the slower boys and he was more dexterous than he had thought. He caught most of the ball sent his way and passed them better than he had hoped for. Coach wasn't the type for posting lists, so once the try-outs were done he called everyone over. Isaac didn't know how, but he made the team.

He looked around as a few of the boys walked off angrily and the rest clapped each other on the back and high-fived. He looked over at the crowd in the stands as they cheered for the team members, both old and new. He was about to pick up his bag and leave when he saw her. Chloe smiled cheering for all of the players and when her eyes settled on him he saw a strange mixture of pride and sadness. He hated that sadness. And he hated even more that there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted so badly to run into the stands and pull her into his arms. He wanted to hold her tight and kiss her and not care what his father said. He wanted it so much.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Chloe had started towards him. He leaned down to pick up his bag, wanting to avoid the pain of having to push her away again, but Chloe caught his wrist. He lifted his head and saw she was crying. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm really proud of you." She blew out a steadying breath and then quickly, so quickly no one saw, leaned over and kissed his cheek. Wiping her tears, she stood and ran back over to Lydia and the new girl that she was talking to. She joined their conversation with little effort while Isaac sat stunned; Chloe didn't hate him. Somehow, despite all he'd put her through, she still had a place in her heart for the broken boy. Isaac didn't know how to handle the rush of emotions swirling in his head, so he simply picked up his bag and went home.


	10. The Grave

**AN: I'm a bad person :( I got so caught up with school that I literally haven't done anything creative (besides my film school stuff :S) since...probably the last time I updated. There will not be a wait this long again, I am writing ahead and I just finished midterms! To make up for it, the is the chapter *cough* DEREK *cough* so, please, _pleeeeease_ forgive me? ;) **

Chapter Nine

He honestly hadn't expected his father to care that he had made the team. He certainly hadn't expect him to take the time to wait for Isaac to get back from try outs and ask about them.

"Well?" Mr. Lahey said, putting down the paper he'd been reading.

"I made it." Isaac mumbled, scuffing his feet.

"Speak up, boy!" His father barked.

"I made it!" He looked into his father's eyes and for the first time since his brother had left he saw pride.

"How about that?" Mr Lahey walked over and clapped Isaac on the shoulder. "My boy on the lacrosse team! I'd say that calls for a celebration, wouldn't you?"

"What?" Isaac asked nervously, he couldn't remember the last time they had celebrated anything.

"Go take a shower and get dressed, we're going out to dinner." Mr. Lahey patted him on the back one more time then headed back to his paper. Isaac stood frozen in disbelief.

"Isaac?" His father glanced back, "What are you waiting for?" Isaac jumped.

"Nothing." He turned and bounded up the stairs. He was showered and back down stairs in less than half an hour. He found his father waiting in his study.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Lahey asked when Isaac arrived in the door.

"Yeah," Isaac smiled.

The two went out and got into the car and started for the restaurant. Isaac watched as they passed through the residential area and headed into downtown. They pulled into a parking garage and headed into the busy city night.

"Dad, where are we going?" Isaac asked as they walked down the crowded street.

"A buddy of mine, Dale, opened this restaurant a few month ago, keeps bugging me to come in. Figured this is as good an excuse as any." His dad opened the door of a nice Italian restaurant.

"You know the owner of La Pasana?" He looked around as he walked through the door.

"We went to high school together. I have friends you know, Isaac." His father snapped.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Isaac sputtered, "it's just...really cool." His father grumbled something, but he sounded appeased. A hostess led them to their table and left them with a couple of menus. The menus were those way-too-over-sized kind and both of their faces were obscured from one another by them. They sat in practiced silence as they waited for their waitress.

"Hello, welcome to La Pasana," The waitress began filling their water glasses, "I'm Chloe, and I'll-" Chloe startled as Isaac lowered his menu. She spilled a bit of water on Mr Lahey's salad plate.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" She scooped up the plate before either Lahey could say a word. "I'll be right back with a new one!"

"Damn it, I told Dale I was coming here for a special occasion you'd think he'd give us one of the good waitresses." Mr. Lahey huffed. Isaac kept his face hidden behind his menu. Had his father recognized her?

"Isaac?" His father spoke up, "I'm talking to you."

"Oh, um, yeah." Isaac glanced around, he saw Chloe duck into a small alcove, he assumed it lead to the kitchens.

"Do you think she's a bad waitress?" His father pressed him. His shocked eyes met his father's questioning one's.

"I, I-" He opened his mouth to answer, not quite knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry." His father sighed before he could form a thought. Isaac's eyes widened, he couldn't remember those words ever coming out of his father's mouth. Isaac could only manage a dumbfounded look, but his father didn't seem to notice.

"This night is about you. I won't let some bad service ruin that." His father went back to his menu. Isaac's mind was rushing, his father hadn't recognized Chloe yet, but what would happen when he did?. Maybe he wouldn't, she looked different than she had as a kid. She was leaner, her hair longer and lighter, and she had contacts now. He saw her coming back towards the table out of the corner of his eye.

"Here you are, sir, and again I am so sorry about that." She pulled out her notepad and kept her eyes trained on it, "Are you gentlemen ready to order?"

"I think we've had more than enough time to look over our options." Mr. Lahey said, handing his menu to Chloe. "I'll take the pasta alla carbonara."

"And for you?" Chloe turned to Isaac. He picked the first thing he saw on the menu.

"I'll take the...shrimp fettuccine alfredo." He handed her his menu and he walked off.

"I'll get that straight to the chef." He realized only after she'd left that he hated shrimp. He was thankful when his father started asking questions about try-outs. He tried to talk as much as possible hoping Chloe would bring their food while his father was distracted. Isaac actually began to enjoy the conversation. It was a nice feeling to have his father proud of something he had accomplished. Chloe came back about twenty minutes after they had placed their order.

"Here you are," She placed the plates down on the table, "one pasta alla carbonara, and one chicken fettuccine alfredo. I'll be right back with some water." Chloe turned to walk away.

"Excuse me." Isaac's father barked. Chloe turned around slowly.

"Yes, sir?" Isaac saw the fear in her face.

"My son ordered shrimp." Chloe's face blanched. She looked quickly at Isaac. He understood what she had done. She'd simply changed his order because she new he hated shrimp. Mr. Lahey placed his napkin on the table.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I'll take it back to the kitchen." She went to grab Isaac's plate

"I'd like to speak to Dale." He stated matter-of-factly, shooing her hand away.

"Dad, it's okay." Isaac tried to stop his father.

"No, Isaac, it is damn well not okay. I try and take you out for a nice dinner and this incompetent little bitch seems bound and determined not to let that happen." People were starting to stare.

"Dad!" Anger flamed in Isaac's chest. "It's fine, I meant to say chicken anyway! Just drop it."

"Don't you talk to me like that, Isaac." Mr. Lahey warned. Isaac backed off, he had what he wanted, his father's attention off of Chloe.

"I'm sorry, can we just eat, please?" Isaac asked calmly. His father looked back to Chloe.

"You're lucky my son's more forgiving than I am. You ought to thank him, he probably just saved you your job." Mr. Lahey said to Chloe as she wiped a tear off her face. She turned to Isaac.

"Thank you, I apologize for the trouble." She left, practically sprinting back to the kitchen. Isaac and his father finished their meal and left with out another word. Isaac's father waited until they were out of traffic before he reached across the car and hit Isaac in the face. He hadn't even seen it coming.

"Don't sass me in public again." Was all Mr. Lahey said as he dropped Isaac off at the cemetery. Isaac didn't get to go home yet, because despite the day he'd had already, he had a grave to dig.

Isaac sighed as he worked on the grave. He knew whose it was this time, Kate Argent's. He'd read about her death in the paper and had met her niece a few times at school. He hated it when he knew who was going to end up in the holes he dug. It made him have to think about the fact that they were more than just holes for boxes. It made him face the reality of death more than he already had.

He'd hoped he and his father would actually have a good time tonight, but of course that was too much to ask. Why did they have to go to the restaurant where Chloe worked. Why did he have to worry about going to the restaurant where she worked? Questions bustled through Isaac's mind as he dumped another scoop of dirt on the pile next to the head stone. It was a simple one, one of the more basic one Isaac had seen. From what Isaac had noticed at school, the Argents didn't seem to be wanting for money. He wondered why they hadn't gotten something more decorative.

He reached into his pocket and turned his mp3 player up, letting himself get lost in the sounds of the music. His mind drifted as his hands pulled at the levers. He had almost started to relax when he caught sight of his eye in the mirror. His eye was starting to bruise, he examined the swelling. He figured he could pass it off as coming from lacrosse try-outs. No one would remember that he hadn't been hit. No one would probably ask anyway.

He reached for the controls when he heard a sound over his music. He pulled his head phones out and listened. He'd run into a few people coming to pay late night respects before and he really didn't care, but if his father found out he'd be even more pissed off. He swung the cab of the digger around and saw nothing. Who ever was there had to be running to avoid his light because the sound was now coming from a different direction. He shone his light on the grave he heard the noise form and her saw a hand. The hand had long , dirty finger nails, they almost looked inhuman.

"What the hell?" Isaac muttered looking closer. The hand disappeared. He looked around for who ever it was but they seemed to have vanished. Then he heard running behind him. Someone jumped on to the digger and Isaac stumbled back. He couldn't see anything but long hair and strange yellow eyes. He felt the digger start to tip and tried to jump, but ended up falling into the fresh dug grave. He panicked, thinking for a second that the digger would fall on him. It caught on the edge of the grave, but glass from it's windshield rained down on him. He hid his face. He sat silently listening for his attacker. He stood slowly when he heard him making noise a few graves away.

He peaked his head over the edge of the grave and saw him digging through the earth with his bare hands. He quickly sank back down into the grave. He tries to think of what he could possibly do when he heard a dog whining and then a loud growl. He sank lower when he heard the sound of metal groaning. He saw the digger leave his limited field of vision. He scrambled trying fruitlessly to hide from what ever was coming for him. He heard footsteps coming and realized he was going to die. He hoped his father would let Chloe come to his funeral. He looked up, terrified and saw Derek Hale standing on the lip of the grave.

"Need a hand?"


End file.
